


Pool Cleaner

by panplantgirl



Series: klance week 2016 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Klance Week 2016, M/M, ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panplantgirl/pseuds/panplantgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith is Lance's new pool cleaner.</p>
<p>-ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Cleaner

**Author's Note:**

> ON HOLD UNTIL The Fire Prince IS COMPLETED

It was the first day of Keith's new job. He decided that, for money, he would clean people’s pools in the summer. So far, he only had one customer, the McClain residency. Keith pulled up Google Maps, buckling his helmet and swinging a leg over his motorcycle. It had been a Christmas present from his wealthy aunt, the only attempt at contact she'd made with him. He lived with his grandparents in a rather humble old home. Disregarding thoughts of relatives, Keith began the drive to the McClain home, listening to music to fill in for the sounds of the town. The home was in a gated community, so he definitely expected high-end homes. When he arrived, however, he realized just  _ how  _ wealthy the family was. A gorgeous Victorian-style two-story home loomed over him. He parked his motorcycle out front, grabbing his supplies and knocking on the front door. When it swung open, he didn't see anyone in the doorway. He looked down. 

 

“Hi! You're the pool-cleaner, right? My mommy said you'd be coming!” Keith stared down at a child who couldn’t be any older than seven, lips parted in surprise. The boy took his hand, leading him through the house to the pool, rattling on about how only his older brother, Lance, was home and on the back porch, tanning. “He’s so cool! He likes girls  _ and  _ boys! Did you know you can like girls and boys? I like girls, though. Who do you like?”

 

Keith stood, shocked.  _ Well shit,  _ he thought.  _ I hope this Lance guy isn’t attractive.  _

 

“Boys. I like boys.” Keith answered the expectant-looking child. He grinned. 

 

“Maybe you'll like my big brother!” And with that, they were on the back porch. “Lance, Lance, Lance, meet Keith, he’s gonna be cleaning our pool! And he likes boys, too!”

 

Keith immediately pulled his hand from the young boy’s grasp, taking a couple of steps back. Keith wasn't even out to his family and he was telling this  _ stranger _ that he’s gay!

 

“Is that so, Danny?” The voice was a nice tenor, a hint of amusement coloring the tone. “Why don't you go inside and play with your new action figures?” The little boy, Danny, nodded, grinning as he waved to Keith and went back inside. Lance stood, approaching Keith. 

 

_ Fuck.  _ The boy was his age, and only a bit taller. He was shirtless because, as Danny had mentioned beforehand, he was tanning, not that he  _ needed  _ any more of a tan. His skin was already a warm, sun-kissed, dark color, a stark contrast from Keith’s pale complexion. Lance wore a grin, almost as breath-taking as his sculpted torso that reminded Keith of a Greek God. Blue eyes shimmered at him in amusement and curiosity as he held out a hand. 

 

“Hi, I'm Lance. So, you're our new pool-guy?”

 

Keith took the outstretched hand, albeit tentatively. He shook. The other boy’s hands were soft, and the only thing he could think of was  _ pampered.  _

 

“Keith. And yeah, I am.” Keith pulled away before Lance could give him another charming smile. He set the pool cleaning supplies down on a table that had been set out, tugging off his jacket and starting to work. The whole time Lance had been either trying to make conversation or flirting, and it drove Keith up the wall. 

 

“Hey, Keith?” Lance asked again. Keith suppressed a sigh. 

 

“Yes?”

 

“Isn’t it a little  _ hot  _ for a black t-shirt?”

 

“If you're trying to get me shirtless, your attempts are futile.” Lance laughed at the response. 

 

“Whatever, pretty-boy.” Keith flushed immediately, still not used to the new nickname Lance had given him. Keith paused in his work, glancing up at the other boy. 

 

“Do you mind? I'm trying to get money, not a boyfriend.” Lance laughed again, the sound ringing in Keith’s ears. 

 

“Of course, of course, whatever you say, _pretty-boy.”_ _Fuck,_ that nickname was really getting to Keith. He continued his job. 

  
  


_______

  
  


“Alright, I'm done.” Keith announced, sliding into his jacket and gathering his things. Lance grinned. 

 

“Alright, let me get your money.” He disappeared into the house, beckoning Keith to follow. “Here, $25 for you.” 

 

Keith nodded, taking it with a mumbled ‘thanks’ and leaving, but not before saying his goodbye’s to Lance's younger brother, Daniel. 

  
  


________

  
  


Keith arrived at the McClain residency for the seventh time, and the process had become a routine. Greet Daniel at the door, go out back where Lance was tanning, be flirted with while cleaning the pool, get paid, leave. Only Lance made that  _ so much harder  _ as Keith was a sucker for bad pick-up lines and cute boys. The whole time he cleaned the pool (now shirtless, taking Lance’s advice), he'd be a blushing, flustered mess. He'd tumble over his words  _ and  _ feet (he’d fallen into the pool  _ countless  _ times), and give up when Lance laughed at him. Eventually, they had exchanged numbers and found out they went to the same school. They even had mutual friends. 

 

“Keith,” Lance whined, drawing out the ‘ei’ in his name. Keith rolled his eyes. 

 

“Yes?”

 

“How are you so fit? You don't even work out!” Lance rolled over onto his stomach where he lay tanning, peering over at Keith. 

 

“I'm a pretty active guy, thank you very much. I also don't eat thirty pounds of junk like you do everyday. I eat healthy.” Keith answered, paying little attention to the other teenager. Lance whined again. 

 

“But that’s so  _ unfair!”  _ Lance stood, making his way to Keith. Keith struggled to keep his focus on his work. “I  _ tried  _ eating healthy but nothing changed!”

 

“How long?”

 

“... three hours.”

 

“There you go.”

 

By then Lance had made his way to Keith and had slid his arms around Keith’s waist from behind, his chin on Keith’s head. 

 

“Do you mind? Or would you rather swim in a dirty pool?” Keith questioned, flushed a deep red. Lance chuckled. 

 

“As long as I get to swim with  _ you.” _

 

Keith shook his head, chuckling lightly. “You're ridiculous.”

 

“-ly attracted to you.”

 

Keith lightly shoved the other boy off of him, continuing to clean. 

 

“Why won't you just accept my love?” Lance said in a dramatic voice, pretending to faint, making Keith catch him. Lance was quickly shoved away. He pouted, his eyes flashing with hurt. 

 

“What love?” Keith muttered, lips pursing. 

 

“My endless love for  _ you,  _ my dear Keith Kogane, for the stars cannot shine as bright as your eyes!” Keith rolled his ‘bright’ eyes. 

 

“They're literally  _ black,  _ Lance, there’s nothing bright about them.” Lance gasped dramatically. 

 

“My love, speak not so lowly of yourself! Your eyes are a daunting indigo, the color of the sky as the last rays of the Sun disappear ‘til morning!” Keith was used to Lance’s dramatic shenanigans. 

 

“Whatever. I'm done, and I'm leaving.” Keith announced. 

 

“Stay for lunch!”

 

Keith was shocked, to say the least. He’d never been invited to somebody’s house before, even if he  _ was  _ already at their house. And by a cute boy he had a not-so-small crush on? It was ridiculous. 

 

“U-um…” Keith spluttered, fiddling with the shirt he had just pulled on. 

 

“Come on, my treat.”

  
“... Fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm late shhhh


End file.
